When The Mighty Fall
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 5. An old foe appears in Reefside to shake one of the Rangers.
1. Passing For Normal

WHEN THE MIGHTY FALL

AUTHOR'S NOTEDISCLAIMER

Hey guys! I mean to write and submit this earliar, but my computer was acting major funky and I didn't wanna risk gettin' a virus. Plus, I know a lot of the fics have revolved around the old Rangers, but it's not going to be oriented solely around them. I promise to do more fics concerning the Dino Thunder Rangers. Once again, original characters except for Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: another old foe returns with evil designs for Tommy. Will the evil plan succeed? Find out next: on _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: PASSING FOR NORMAL

"Who can name at least three dinosaurs?" Dr. Tommy Oliver questioned. Various students raised their hands.

"Ethan?" Tommy selected.

"Tyrannosaurus, Pteradactyl, and Brontosaurus," Ethan James replied.

"Very good," Tommy told him. "Anybody else know any?" he queried. Devin Del Valle raised his hand.

"Devin?" Tommy asked.

"Stegasaurus and Megasaurus," the boy stated.

"Very good," Tommy complimented. Just then, the bell rang. As one, the students gathered up their books.

"Read chapter thirteen!" he called.


	2. The Charade Falls

DISCLAIMER

You're all aware that I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Jason Lee Scott, William "Billy" Cranston, Zachary "Zack" Taylor, Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos, and Adam Park stared at the interior of the apartment.

"I like it," Billy said.

"Yeah, this place is totally jammin'!" Zack enthused.

"Can you believe the size of the refrigerator?" Rocky questioned.

"Is that **all** you think about? Your stomach?" Jason quipped.

"Ha ha," Rocky said. Just then, the real estate agent came out.

"Well?" he asked. Jason turned to his friends expectantly. They all nodded. He then turned back to the agent.

"We'll take it," was the answer. Meanwhile, Kimberly Hart, Trini Quan, Aiesha Campbell, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard were in the park. Aiesha and Katherine were practicing a kata while Trini and Kimberly were sitting at a table talking quietly.

"Can you believe that we're back?" Kimberly asked.

"No. It's unbelievable. It's like old times," Trini responded.

"Well, almost," Kimberly whispered, looking down. Trini sighed.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime," she stated.

"But he'll never understand. Especially after the way I delivered the letter," her friend objected. Trini began to speak, but it turned into a gasp. Kimberly whipped around in her seat to see Elsa and a group of Crangons.

"Great! I knew this day was going too well!" she exclaimed. The girls quickly went to work. Within seconds, the park was filled with Martial Arts yells.


	3. Fight!

DISCLAIMER

Most of the characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Gragon and the Crangons, however, are mine.

Kimberly, Trini, Aiesha, and Katherine each took on a group of Tyrannodrones. However, the vast number proved to be overwhelming.

"Guys! We've been attacked by Tyrannodrones and need some help!" Kimberly called into her communicator. A Tyrannodrone tried to strike her in the face, but she quickly back-flipped out of the way. Suddenly, five streams of light appeared into the fray. Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, and Adam quickly spread the creatures out.

"Oh, thank goodness," Aiesha said softly. Then, she jumped into the air and did a front flip, causing two of the drones to run into each other. Meanwhile, Jason had found himself battling with Elsa, who proved to be a somewhat decent fighter.

"You are no match for me," the woman said. For a response, Jason merely kicked her in the stomach, which knocked her into a tree.

"What do you think of that?" he asked.

"You'll pay for that, Power Brat," Elsa sneered. Then, she and the Tyrannodrones disappeared.

"Whew! Thank goodness you guys showed up," Katherine sighed in relief as the guys jogged over to the girls.

"Everyone all right?" Jason asked in concern.

"Yeah, we're okay," Kimberly assured.

"Man, I wonder what's goin' on," Zack said.


	4. The Scorpion

DISCLAIMER

Nope, original characters still ain't mine. Instead, they belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Well, except for Gragon and the Crangons. I also own Tommy's flashback. It's from my fic "Scorpion's Sting". And I know I usually add in the morphing sequence but I wrote this at eleven-forty-eight at night and was too tired to do so.

Meanwhile, across town, a woman clad in gold armor had begun to attack the business district.

"Who...is that?" Mesogog hissed.

"Her name is Scorpina," Goldar replied.

"And did she get here?" Crangon demanded.

"I have no idea. But I'm glad she's back," Goldar stated. In Tommy's lab, the alarm blared crazily.

"Who's that?" Hailey Johnston wondered.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's the evil, stinging Scorpina!" Alpha 5 answered.

"Hailey, contact the Rangers right away," Zordon instructed.

"You got it," Hailey acknowledged. "Guys, you better report to the lab right away. We've got a situation," she continued. Within seconds, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, Katherine, Ethan, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Trent Fernandez were in the residence.

"What's going on?" asked Trent.

"Rangers, behold the monitor," Zordon intoned. They all did so. Kimberly gasped.

"It's Scorpina," she said.

"No. Not her," Tommy whispered with a shake of his head.

"Who's Scorpina?" Trent questioned. Tommy didn't answer. He just went back.

The woman struck him again and again, causing him to give out a small moan of pain. Suddenly, he felt something pierce his back and he screamed.

"Dr. O?" Kira asked. Her voice seemed to shake him out of it.

"Aw, man. If she's back, we're all in trouble," Tommy stated.

"I don't get it. Who is she?" Ethan wondered.

"Major bad news. I never thought you guys would have to tangle with her," Tommy replied.

"She's just another chick. We can handle her," Conner said with a shrug.

"**Don**'**t** underestimate her! She's extremely powerful!" Tommy shouted, turning on his students.

"Oh, come on! We can easily---" he tried to objected.

"She did **this** to me!" Everyone watched as the science teacher lifted up his shirt to show them the scar on his back.

"Oh, man," Rocky breathed.

"Come on, Rangers. It's morphin time," Jason announced. With that, he, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly became the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, Katherine, and Tommy became the Ninja Rangers. And then, Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan became the Dino Thunder Rangers. As soon as they had morphed, they teleported and landed at the location in downtown Reefside. Scorpina charged.


	5. The Dark Dimension

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Owned by Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Can only claim Gragon and the Crangons.

"Here she comes!" the White Ninja Ranger warned. He quickly back-flipped out of the way. Scorpina took out a boomerang arrow.

"Look out for her sting!" the Red Ranger shouted. Everyone ducked as the arrow came their way. The Red Dino Thunder Ranger, however, wasn't quick enough. He groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Conner!" the other Rangers cried, running up to him.

"Man, she packs a punch," the Red Dino Thunder moaned.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers," Scorpina warned. Then, she disappeared, via an invisaportal.

"She's gone!" the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger gasped.

"Something's up. She wouldn't just retreat," the White Ninja Ranger stated.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up," the Pink Ranger replied.

"Power down," the White Ninja Ranger commanded. They did so. Conner moaned and Kira and Trent steadied him.

"All right. I want you all to go home and act normal. Conner, you're going to need an ice pack," Tommy said.

"We'll take care of him," Trent promised.

"Come on. We better get back," Jason stated. They went off. The next day at school, Conner had some difficulty moving. In fact, sometimes, Kira, Ethan, and Trent had to help him sit to avoid hurting his ribs any worse.

"Easy, easy," Trent cautioned.

"Dude, you okay?" Devin queried.

"He took a brutal hit in soccer," Ethan replied.

"Can he still play?" Cassidy Cornell wondered.

"Nice to know you care," Kira said dryly.

"Kira, it's fine," Conner told her. "Yeah, I can play," he continued. Just then, the teacher walked in. Once, everyone sat at attention. Later that day, Ethan was in the park playing a video game when Tommy came up.

"Ethan, with Scorpina around, I don't think any of us should by ourselves," he said.

"Good advice. A little too late, though, Tommy," a voice sneered. The Rangers whipped around.

"Aw, man! Not now!" Tommy exclaimed. Scorpina started chanting in a foreign language.

"Uh-oh. **That**'**s** never good," Tommy muttered. No sooner had he said this, did they find themselves in a dark void with bars around them like some sort of ring.

"Where are we?" Ethan wondered.

"Welcome to the Dark Dimension, Rangers," a voice stated. They turned around to see Scorpina. Tommy tried to swallow, but found that he couldn't. His throat had gone dry.


	6. And The Candle

DISCLAIMER

Original concepts not mine. Believe me, if they were, "The Green Candle" would've ended slightly differently. Instead it belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. However, I **do** own Gragon and the Crangons, so yay me.

"What do you want with us? Why are we here?" Ethan demanded.

"For your demise. In this dimension, you play by **my** rules," Scorpina sneered.

"If you think this will stop us, you're wrong," Tommy said, finally finding his voice again. Scorpina laughed.

"Oh, Tommy. You know I always have a plan. Let's just say...history's about to repeat itself," she smirked. Almost instantly, a green hunk of wax materialized and changed into a candle.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not the candle! Not the candle!" Tommy could feel his legs trembling and he fell to his knees. _No! This can't be happening again!_ he thought. Scorpina laughed again. Meanwhile, Hailey had just realized that two of the Rangers were missing and had contacted the others. Once they got the report, they teleported to the lab.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Ethan and Tommy have been transported to one of Rita's old dark dimensions," Zordon replied.

"Great. Even though the energy wave dispelled the evil from them, Rita and Zedd's dimensions can be used. Terrific," Zack said sarcastically.

"I'm getting a visual," Hailey reported. Expectantly, the others turned. Seconds later, they saw Ethan and Tommy in front of Scorpina. Ethan was on his feet, looking at the older man in confusion, while the teacher was on his knees, shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Kimberly wondered.

"Just give in, Tommy. You know there's no way to stop it," Scorpina cackled. She stepped aside.

"The Green Candle," Kimberly gasped.

"NO!" Jason yelled, pushing his way to the front.

"What's the Green Candle?" Trent asked.

"It was used years ago to strip Tommy of his Green Ranger powers," Trini explained quietly.

"Zordon, I thought you said Tommy's couldn't be stolen," Kimberly said.

"They can't. However, Tommy's fear has made him forget," Alpha 5 answered. Everyone stared at the viewing globe.

"Oh. Hang on, Tommy," Kimberly stated worriedly.


	7. Saving Tommy

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

"Zordon, we've gotta get him out of there," Trini said, finally breaking the silence.

"I'll go," Jason volunteered.

"Wait a minute. I have no way to teleport you to some strange dimension," Hailey objected.

"Billy knows how to get me there," Jason told her. Billy went to the controls and began to punch in the coordinates.

"Jason, are you sure you want to do this?" Katherine asked in concern.

"That candle was how I let Tommy down before. That's not how it's gonna be this time. I'm gonna get that candle, then I'm gonna---" Jason began to say.

"Okay, Jase. Time to calm down," Zack interrupted.

"Okay, I've got a lock on the coordinates and I can create a portal right here," Billy announced.

"Morphin'," Kimberly approved.

"As soon as it's up, how long will the portal be open?" Jason asked.

"Only a few minutes. You'll have to go in and out pretty fast," Billy replied.

"Ooh. Good luck, Jason," Katherine said nervously. Billy quickly created the portal and Jason began to walk towards it. Kimberly snagged his wrist. He turned to look at her.

"Bring him home," she whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll bring them both back," he promised. Then, he stepped through the opening. Meanwhile, Scorpina had been waiting for the candle to dwindle and narrowed her eyes angrily when it showed no signs of shrinking.

"Ooooh! What's wrong with this thing!?" she shrieked. Tommy, however, had just remembered what Zordon told him.

"They can't be stolen," he whispered.

"What?" Ethan asked. Tommy rose to his feet.

"Sorry, Scorpina. You're out of luck. My powers were recreated out of the light of goodness and they can't be stolen and they'll never fade," he continued. With a roar, Scorpina began to charge. However, Tommmy sidestepped the attack and snaked his leg out, knocking the warrior to her feet. Then, Jason appeared.

"Tommy!" he shouted.  
"Jase! Aw, man! Am I glad to see **you**!" the science teacher exclaimed.

"Grab the candle and let's go!" was the order. Tommy flipped through the air, narrowely missing Scorpina's next assault and grabbed the candle. Ethan scrambled to Jason's side as the golden clad warrior stood up.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," the boy urged. Scorpina brandished her sword menacingly. Just then, the portal began to shrink.

"Tommy! Hurry up! It's starting to close!" Jason shouted. With a karate yell, Tommy gave a spinning kick which knocked Scorpina to the ground. Then, he, Ethan, and Jason jumped through the portal. There was a sigh of relief as the three appeared in Tommy's lab.

"I got the candle," Tommy announced.

"Ai-yi-yi! Give me that!" Alpha exclaimed. The robot snatched it away before the science teacher could do anything.

"Alpha, you must send the Green Candle into oblivion," Zordon intoned.

"Uh, **I** do that?" Tommy queried.

"Go ahead, Tommy," Alpha responded. Zordon gave the instructions and Tommy pressed various buttons on the console. Seconds later, the candle disappeared.

"Whew. I'm glad **that**'**s** over with," Kimberly sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," agreed Aiesha.


	8. We Need To Talk

DISCLAIMER

Original characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I own Gragon and the Crangons.

Later that day, Kimberly paced back and forth. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey. Need a couple of friends?" a voice asked. She turned to see Jason and Trini.

"Hey, guys," she greeted glumly.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Trini questioned, picking on her friend's mood.

"I don't know what to do," Kimberly sighed.

"About what happened with Chad?" Jason guessed. Kimberly nodded.

"Kim, you need to tell Tommy. He has a right to know," Trini pointed out.

"But how am I supposed to tell him? Huh? I can't just blurt it out!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Kim, you **need** to talk to Tommy," Jason stressed.

"Okay, okay," Kimberly sighed. A day later, Kimberly waited by the door of his science class as the students trickled out. Finally, the man appeared. Seizing her chance, Kimberly quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Kim, what is it?" Tommy asked once they were alone.

"I **need** to talk to you. Please meet me by the lake," Kimberly answered.

"Okay. But what---"

"No questions, yet. Please," Kimberly interrupted. "I'll explain at the lake," she continued. Before he could respond, she hurried away. Tommy stared in confusion as she left. What had **that** been all about?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have chapter nine finished except for what the next story's about. I have no clue what I want to do. Does anyone have anything they'd like to see?


	9. Kimberly Explains

DISCLAIMER

Uh, if I owned them, do you think this chapter would be necessary? Unfortunately, they don't, and it is. You can thank Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney for this mess. As for me, I can only claim ownership of Gragon and his Crangons.

Tommy walked up to the trail beside the lake. _How come every time I have a serious talk with someone it's done by a lake?_ he wondered with some amusement.

"Tommy?" a voice asked timidly. He turned around.

"Kim," he said.

"I wasn't sure if you'd blow me off," she told him. "And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have blamed you," she continued.

"You said you wanted to talk," Tommy reminded her.

"Jase and Trini have been encouraging me to tell you everything. I'm still not sure if I can," Kimberly confessed.

"I'm waiting," Tommy stated.

"Chad, he---he **was** wonderful. He was everything I said in that letter. Or so I thought," Kimberly told him.

"What happened?" Tommy asked in concern.

"I found out he was cheating on me with two different girls. We all confronted him, then dumped him," Kimberly replied.

"So how come you didn't say anything after this happened?" Tommy demanded hotly.

"Because it was humiliating. I felt stupid," Kimberly stated.

"Kimberly," Tommy said.

"I didn't know how to deal so I fled to Switzerland. Jase and Trini met me. Zack had gone to Brazil for a few weeks, so he doesn't know about this. Tommy...what could I say? That the man I thought I loved was a jerk? Yeah, **that** would go over real well. I just felt so stupid" the woman began to cry. The science teacher pulled her into a hug.

"Sssshhh. Ssshhh. It's okay. You're okay," he whispered soothingly. She continued to cry as he held her.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Krista organizes a campaign to save Reefside High's flowerbed. As part of the campaign, she creates a model of the garden, which is promptly destroyed by the Crangons and Tyrannodrones. Can the Rangers stop the villain's latest plans before Krista gives up? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
